Thorntail (ShadowClan)
Please do not steal the code. alive | ShadowClan | ♂ | deputy | combat Thorntail is one of ShadowClan’s best warriors. He belongs to NightStrike. Appearance :I don’t see why he complains about the swamp so much. I like it, personally. Thorntail is a tall, white tom with splotches of brown tabby patterns along his spine and tail. Thorntail also has amber eyes, a fluffy tail, and a scar curling across his lower back. He is a maine coon. His claws are sharp and ready for battle. When Thorntail stands still and lifts his front paws off of the ground, they become extremely shaky, so he prefers to always keep moving. He is fit as a result of his constant activity. ———————————————————— Personality :I see potential in you, young apprentice. Thorntail is quite patient with other cats and is seen as very wise, even though he is hard on himself when he makes a mistake. He has high respect for Ravenstar and the warriors among his clan, and he will defend them should the time come. He is very wary of the other clans and will not hesitate to drive out an intruder with his teeth and claws. However, on the flipside, Thorntail is also disillusioned with cats who complain or cats who are lazy. Despite his mostly laid-back demeanor with his clan, he will be hard on those he knows aren’t pulling their own weight. He prefers to hunt alone, as he does not want others to see his ineptitude at hunting. This allows him time to reflect on his duties as deputy and how he could better himself. He constantly strives to be the best he can be, which can leave the tom to be overworked. He is snappy if you wake him up before it’s time to get up. ———————————————————— Abilities :A good warrior supports their clan in any way they can. Thorntail is an adept ambush fighter. He is not the best at hunting due to his shaky paws, but he is very skilled at stalking among the swamp and using mud to mask his scent when the time for a battle comes. He is honorable in combat unless the offenders have done something atrocious (like steal or kill a kit, for example), then he will be no mercy. Along with his size and senority as a warrior, he is an few are equal to him in the battle zone. He has extremely fast reaction times and his strikes have been described as ‘as fast as an adder’s’ by his clanmates. He is also very patient, and can wait for hours on end for anything, which has served him well time and again. ———————————————————— History :I’m not the best storyteller, why don’t you ask one of the elders instead? Thorntail has been a ShadowClan cat all his life, and he was named for some thorns getting stuck in his long tail when he was just a kit, which is ironic, considering his name is now Thorntail. He has always shown great intelligence and awareness, even in his young age, and as an apprentice, he was always willing to do the dirty work some of his fellow apprentices despised. He was never good at hunting, as his paws were unbalnced and sometimes shaky. Howver, his mentor let it slide when he showed excellence in combat. He has always been self-concious of his ability as a hunter, and he channeled (and still does channel) all of his negative emotions into becoming better at fighting and being a better leader and clanmates. He mentored his first apprentice with ease, with himself being empathetic and understanding of the apprentice while also teaching the young cat how to be a good warrior. Due to his natural leadership, he has been able to mentor two apprentices in his warrior career, despite him being a reactively young senior warrior. However, Thorntail is not as perfect as he seems. Despite his relative lack of enthusiasm for mates and kits, he had one short relationship with a stunning RiverClan she-cat named Ivyfang. He realized soon that he was not in love and that he was too loyal to the clan to betray them like he was doing, so he left Ivyfang only a moon after they had first gotten to know each other. This is 18 moons in the past, but Thorntail still feels intense guilt and despises himself for acting so stupidly on a whim. ———————————————————— Relationships Thorntail is open for 1x1 rps and (possibly) group rps. He is not open for having a mate or kits. Your cat must have roleplayed with Thorntail to be added. :What time in the morning is it? Not sun-up? Go away. ———————————————————— Trivia :Hunting patrols will need to go out soon. *Thorntail was my first warrior cat concept I’ve ever come up with. *All of Thorntail’s family besides South was wiped out by the same greencough epidemic. *Thorntail is always twitchy at gatherings. ———————————————————— Gallery :Mud masks your scent. No, I don’t care if you don’t like it. text Category:Toms Category:ShadowClan Cats Category:Deputies Category:Characters Category:Content (NightStrike the Dragon) Category:LGBT+ Category:Senior Warriors